Re: Attraction
by LiquidAngel
Summary: Subaru is in pain... The answer is calling him- in Tokyo.
1. Attraction

Re: Attraction

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello everyone! I'm back from my trip to japan, and all the exam is also over! This is paradise! My thanks to every one of you who have cheered me. And I'm also very thankful to you readers who waited patiently for my story. You may be curious why I'm back with a new story. Well, this is just an idea that struck my head during the trip to Japan. You know...those mysterious time when you get goose bumps while a picture of your story is being sketched in your head... ANYWAY! I hope you all love this new story. As I'm very busy planning Re: The Cost, Re: Beginning, and new stories that I'm about to launch such as Re: School life, Re: War, I'll make this into a one shot. That was one big~ a/n huh? Now let's begin reading, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1: Attraction

* * *

 _Passengers, please put your seat belts on. The Tokyo Airline is about to land._

As Subaru put on his seatbelt, he frowned at the pain in his heart.

"Shit. Nothing's wrong with my body. Healthy as it always has been. But this..."

The pain has started since he left to Chicago with his parents. It was a nice place and he had a good rest there, but the pain has been bothering him. Even now, as he returned to his homeland Japan, the pain still followed him.

"This thing messed up my trip! And it was my first time to America!"

He felt terrible. He needed some sleep as soon as possible.

* * *

"Subaru. Mom and dad will go straight to the work. Think you can make yourself a lunch?" Subaru's mother, Neako asked.

"Sure mom, don't worry." It was true. He was able to fix himself a lunch, but he wasn't planning to do so.

When Subaru turned to leave, Kenichi, Subaru's father, stopped him.

"My boy. You know, you should go out and grab a girl. Hehehe..."

Grinning, his parent turned and left. Subaru too, turned back to ride a bus to his house.

'Grab a girl, huh? Who would fall to a guy like me...'

During the bus ride, the pain kept aching which irritated Subaru to the end. He definitely needed some sleep.

It was an hour past lunch when Subaru opened his room door. He ignored his stomach grumbling and sank into his bed.

"Gush, I missed this." Then he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

" _Subaru-kun"_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Subaru-kun"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"— _love you."_

* * *

Covered in sweat, Subaru woke up from his painful sleep. His heart was aching like hell, and his sight was blurry.

"What a dream..." He took a look at the clock and found out that only a couple of hours passed. Only conscious about his pain in the heart, he trudged out of the house to take some air.

Few minutes later, Subaru found himself walking along the outskirt of the Tokyo. His heart's pain increased as he got closer the downtown. He looked aimlessly at the building forest that lay ahead of him.

 _Subaru-kun..._

Something was there, calling for him, reaching out for him.

Not even recognizing, his feet began to walk toward the busy street. He hasn't recognized that something was truly wrong.

For starters, even if he wanted to take some air, he was the last person to be expected to storm out of his home without particular destination.

He was the last person to be expected to walk along the busy street in weekends with no particular reason.

And he never, ever skipped the TV show that is scheduled to be broadcasted now.

However, here he is, wondering around the Tokyo main street with aimless eyes.

People around him gave him worried look at his clutched chest as they passed by. But Subaru didn't realize any of this. He was only focused on one thing: His 'heart'. His pain felt like it was leading him to somewhere...or someone.

"— _love you"_

* * *

For hours, he kept searching for something that made his heart ache, but bore no fruit. Exhausted, he sat down on the nearest bench and sighed.

"What the heck am I doing..." It felt like he was on a sage mode. Everything felt meaningless and empty. Only the pain in his heart remained stronger than ever.

Just when he was about to doze off, a tiny but clear voice was heard.

"E-e-excuse me-"

Subaru opened his eyes. There he found a shy girl who seemed to be the owner of the voice. Before he could answer, the girl began to blush. She began to fondle with her blue bag as if she was nervous.

"C-can you see me?"

If Subaru was in his original state of mind, he would answer- 'Of course. I have an eye, you know.'. But he didn't. It wasn't because of the fact that his pain turned into a heartbeat of excitement. It was because he noticed that her voice resembles the voice of someone.

 _Subaru-kun —I love you._

Now almost out of breath by mysterious excitement, he summoned all his urge to ask.

"What is...your name?"

The girl began to open her eyes wide as tears began to form in it.

"I- I am Rem. Subaru-kun's Rem!"

Subaru ignored the [Subaru-kun's] part. He only recited her name over and over. He never heard it before, but the name teared his heart into pieces and it left nothing but pain, excitement, and relief.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, alarming both Rem and Subaru.

"Rem, nice to meet you. W-would you mind joining an early dinner with me?"

Rem just stood there hiding every teardrop from her blue eyes. She looked up once again with the most beautiful smile Subaru has ever saw.

"Yes, Subaru-kun!"

* * *

(a/n): There it is! I wanted to create a new type of fanfic with totally different mood. Do you think I did it? Let me know with reviews and P/M!

P.S. In this fic Subaru don't have any friends such as Ram, Emilia, Rem, Beatrice etc. He is a total hikikomori. And about the sage mode... I think many of you would know. (Hehehe)

I'm thinking of writing more chapter of this as it has some long story inside it. Or should I leave it like this? Mysterious and cliff hanging? I'll decide by your reviews!


	2. meeting

Re: Attraction 

* * *

(a/n): Yup…. Finally decided to go on with this one too… But I don't know where this story will head to. Just like a trip to nowhere :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

"So… Rem-san was it?" Subaru asked while he fumbled with his pork cutlet.

"Yes it is… But rem prefers the nickname 'Rem-rin."

"Umm… So Rem-rin? Did we met somewhere?"

"Yes we have! We met in Roswaal-sama's mansion and-"

"No, no… Not the made up story. I need real facts."

"But what Rem is saying is the actual facts."

Subaru rolled his eyes and bit through the cutlet.

"Don't you remember Subaru-kun?"

"Ugh… no I don't remember."

Subaru was honest. If he met this girl somewhere else before, he would definitely remember her overwhelming beauty. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to remember her at all. He didn't even know who Roswaal was.

"Let's say you are really a maid in that mansion and we met there. That will explain why you are wearing a maid uniform. But I don't remember we still have maids like you these days."

"That is why I told you we are from the other world-"

"Wait- wait! I can't follow any of your words! Another world? Is this some kind of an anime?"

Rem became silent and stared at her dish. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"It is because of Rem…." Rem whispered.

"If Rem was stronger, Rem could have prevented this…"

While Subaru was puzzled by her words, a waiter came to their table.

"Sir. Here is the dessert that you ordered."

The waiter then placed one dish of ice-cream on the table.

"Excuse me. But I remember I ordered two of them." Subaru said.

One for Rem was missing.

"I'm sorry but only one person can only order one dessert."

"Then where is a dessert for her?"

"Her? I don't understand… 

_Weren't you eating alone, sir_ …?"

The waiter gave Subaru a puzzled look and rushed back to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Subaru exclaimed.

"Why does he pretend like he didn't see you?"

"….."

"….."  
"…..It seems that nobody can see me except Subaru-kun."

"….. What?"

To tell the truth, Subaru actually noticed an awkward atmosphere around him. Even when he was with Rem, the shop clients or waiters treated him as if he was _by himself_. But he didn't gave much attention to that.

But now, as he heard what Rem said, he tried to take a picture of her.

And in the picture, _Rem was nowhere to be seen_.

"What the heck?! You really are invisible! ….or could it be that you are just my imagination?"

"It isn't! Rem do exist. Look! She is right in front of her Subaru-kun talking like this!"

"This really is weird… All your stories, and this phenomenon... it is unrealistic."

"So I told you! We are from the other world!"

Subaru was getting convinced. As the possibility that this girl might have come from the other world struck him, he head began to hurt. Feeling dizzy, he finished his meal in haste and stumbled over to the waiter to pay.

"S-Subaru-kun!" Rem called out and ran after him. 

* * *

Somhow they finished their meal and went out to the street. Subaru trudged along the sidewalk and Rem tagged behind him with a worried face.

"Subaru-kun. Are you alright? Your face is pale…"

"I'm fine Rem. I'm just feeling knocked out by this anime-like situation." Subaru said glancing back at Rem.

"Rem understands..."

For a few minutes they just walked along the street without saying a word. The evening breeze blew around them gently. 

"Hey Rem… no Rem-rin."

"Yes! Subaru-kun! Anything to ask?"

"Yes. Let's say you are right. That means I have lost my memory, right? Then can you tell me what was our relationship?"

Rem started to blush at his question.

"W-well.. We were ummm…"

"I heard you saying something like Subaru-kun's Rem or something like that. Does that mean…."

"…."

"That I was your master?"

"H-hyaaa? A master?"

"I bet it isn't right? I don't deserve a beautiful and cute maid like you, Rem-rin." Subaru said. Embarrassed. He just scratched his head and continued walking.

However, Rem just stood still, with her cheeks getting redder and redder.

Then suddenly, as if she has decided something she looked up with determined eyes. 

"S…s… S ubaru-kun was…"

"….?"

"… REM'S **LOVER**!" 

* * *

(a/n) : Yup… that was chapter 2. This is getting fun for me too. Feels weird to be a writer and a reader in the same time…. I will make every chapter of this story a bit short to make it like a drama. But if you readers prefer longer ones, tell me! I'm ready...(I think).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon!


End file.
